


Waiting

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxious Sam, Awesome Bobby, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Short One Shot, Worried Sam Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby comforts Sam. Pre-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural

Rain drops splattered noisily on the roof overhead as Sam pressed his nose to the cold glass window. The sky was full of dark clouds and the occasional flash of lightning. Sam's nose was starting to get cold from the glass but still stayed there; he had to he had to be there when they got home. They were going to come; they had promised him, promised that they would be home tonight. They had to come.

"Sam." he heard a voice say from behind him but he didn't turn around, he recognized the voice and it wasn't one of the ones he was waiting for.

"Sam." the voice said again and Sam shook his head his eyes starting to tear up and mirror the sky. He tried to stop crying Dean said that only girls cried and he didn't want to be a girl, but he found it hard to stop when he was so worried about them.

"They promised that they would be home. They promised Bobby." he head Bobby sigh.

"Sam sometimes things don't go the way you planned."

"But what if they're not okay? What if a monster got them." Sam asked frightened. "What if they never come home." he said only able to think of bad things, something bad had to have happened or they would be home wouldn't they?

"Sam they're going to be fine." Bobby tried to say reassuringly. Sam shook his head not willing to believe it even if he wanted to.

"But what if they're not?" he asked instead. He felt a hand on his shoulder and felt himself being slowly turned around. Bobby was towering over him, he was big like Dad was and tall like him too.

"Look Sam they are going to come home." he said. Sam stared at his face trying to see if he was telling the truth, but Bobby's face was too hard to read so instead he asked.

"You promise?" Bobby's face momentarily turned to angry and he said something that sounded like

"Balls...John Winchester...gonna kick your" it was kind of hard to tell what he had said other then that since he had said it mostly under his breath. Sam frowned? Was he angry at him or at his Dad? Why would he be angry at his Dad? Dean said their Dad was a superhero who hunted monsters; who could be angry at a superhero?

"Are you angry at me?" Sam asked. Bobby huffed.

"No Sam I'm not." but it seemed like he was and Sam shrunk a little at that. Bobby took in a deep breath and looked at him a bit more calmly.

"Sam I'm not angry...your brother and your father are going to be fine." he added "They'll be back soon." Bobby didn't promise but he sounded convinced in what he was saying, he had also never lied to him before and he trusted him, Sam nodded.

"Okay." he would believe him for now, he told himself that Bobby was right and Dean and his Dad would come back to him, and his panic slowly subsided. Bobby smiled slightly back at him.

"Now it's time to come downstairs and eat." Sam glanced at him then at the floor then back at him.

"Did you cook?" he asked softly, Bobby snorted and smiled slightly.

"No I got take-out." Sam nodded and followed Bobby downstairs, on the way he faintly heard Bobby say.

"Winchesters."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you liked it


End file.
